goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Point Grey Pictures
Background Point Grey Pictures is Seth Rogen and Evan Goldberg's company. It is named after the middle school named Point Grey Secondary School, where Rogen and Goldberg met. 1st Logo (2011-present) Logo: On a dark background, we see a school desk (the items in it depending on the movie) being shut, revealing a pencil in the tube-thing on the front and a small heart at the bottom right corner with the text "SR+EG" ('S'eth 'R'ogen+'E'''van '''G'oldberg) in it Then, a traditionally animated sequence drawn entirely on pencil occurs on the desk, often foreshadowing the events of the following movie, and as we pan slowly forward. Near at the end of the animation, "POINT GREY" is drawn in a rectangle, appearing in the center of the desk. Variants: So far, six variations exist: *''This is the End'': School supplies and doodles of the end of the world are seen inside the desk on the darkened floor. For the animation, a crack appears in the center and we pan up to reveal a city in desolation, causing the heart to move away to the bottom-left corner. A firetruck stumbles in as several windows in buildings blow up. We pan over a set of buildings as airplanes crash down as if this were a darker version of the famous HBO "In Space" opening. The rectangle sequence occurs as we see an overhead view of the city on fire. *''The Interview'': A Wu-Tang Clan cassette, a doodle of Kim Jong-un and a notebook with the North Korea flag on it is seen inside the desk on the brighter darkened floor. For the animation, we see a sun as we pan out to reveal Kim Jong-un riding on a unicorn as two pandas dance near him. The right panda covers the heart. We pan out to reveal a North Korean city and several, several tanks and weapons aimed directly at us. A man in the center is then seen holding an American flag and ripping it in half, as he yells and points towards the sky, summoning airplanes to fly overhead as "POINT GREY" is drawn as usual over the picture. *Trailers (from The Night Before onward) and Preacher: The logo is still without any animations. *''The Night Before'': Christmas stuff and a doodle of Santa are seen inside the desk on the stop-motion Christmas TV special backdrop. For the animation, we see Santa Claus riding his sleigh from his POV. The heart fades out. He then jumps to a building and starts dancing. The name writes itself as always. *''Sausage Party'': Inside the desk on the blue tiled floor, there was a sausage with a martini. Once the desk closes, food begins to drop down, including lemons, limes, various jars, a can of beets, etc. The can of beets hits the pencil and causes it to fall off the desk. By the time the logo is completed, a sausage and bun are the only foods that remain on the desk. FX/SFX: The CG for the desk and pencil, and the traditional animation for the sequence. On the Sausage Party variant, lots of CGI is used. Music/Sounds: A creak and a slam as the desk shuts, alongside sound effects and music correlating to the sequences shown. Music/Sounds Variants: *The still version uses the trailer music or the closing theme. *''The Night Before'' variant has the opening theme of the movie playing over it. *The Sausage Party opening variant has the sound of a bird tweeting at the end. Availability: Seen on the movies and shows named above. In the debut appearance, the film itself is taken from 50/50. The Sausage Party opening variant debuted on the second red band trailer before eventually appearing on the film itself. It did not appear on 50/50 and both Neighbors films. Scare Factor: None. It's a funny and creative logo. 2nd Logo (2017-present) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: N/A Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie. Availability: Current. Debuted on The Disaster Artist. Scare Factor: None. It's a worthy successor to the previous logo. Category:Intro Logos Category:Closing Logos Category:Opening Logos Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Logos